


"You have no idea how much I love you."

by wishfulwriter



Series: Life with Dan [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: Daniel comes back to his girlfriend after a stressful day.





	

Daniel’s pov

“You’re still up.” I sate as I step into the hotel room and find y/n waiting there for me.  
“Yeah.” She gives a careful smile as she walks towards me. “Thought you might need a hug when you got back.” She adds as she wraps her arms around my torso.  
I let out a content sigh as I circle my arms around her and pull her close. “You have no idea.” I whisper into her hair. “Today has just been so stressful. You should have heard Seb and Max.” I shake my head as I think back at their ‘discussion’. Letting go of her I press a quick kiss to her lips before I make my way to the bed. Y/n sits behind me and I feel her hands on my shoulders.  
“You’re so tense.” She mutters as she starts massaging me. I let out a small moan as I let my head drop back. “Lay down.” She says as she shuffles away to give me room to lay down. It’s been a while since I’ve been this stressed. After my win I thought everything would get easier, but there’s been tension around Max and the new rule and now this whole mess with Sebastian; there’s only so much a man can take. I pull of my shirt and lay down on my stomach. I feel her sit down on my lower back before her hands come into contact with my shoulders again. I sigh as her hands kneed my shoulders and back.  
“Right there, babe.” I breath out as she reaches a particularly tense spot and it feels so good when she adds some extra pressure that I can’t help but moan. The massage goes on for a good half hour and every minute I feel myself melt further into the bed. When all of the knots have been worked out of my muscles she leans forward to places several kisses to my shoulder blades as she works her way to my neck. It’s not sexual; it’s just comforting and I turn my head to the side to meet her lips with mine. “Thank you.” I murmur as she pulls away and climbs of my back.  
“No problem.” She smiles as she lays down next to me.  
I hum as I turn onto my back. “Come here.” I say as I slip an arm around her waist and pull her against my chest. “I should take a shower.” I sigh after a moment of silence.  
“Yeah, you should.” She whispers back and then I suddenly feel her smile against my chest and I know she’s up to something. “You smell.” She jokes and I can’t stop myself from smiling.  
“Oh really?” I ask and she nods against my chest. “That’s not a very nice thing to say.” I remark as I turn her onto her back and hover over her frame as I start to tickle her.  
“N-no Dan-“ She stutters out between laughs. “St-stop pl-please.” She wriggles underneath me as she tries to get away. I laugh at her and stop tickling her. I place my hands on either side of her head and lean down to kiss her before I get up to take a shower; feeling a lot better than when I first came in.

Getting out of the shower I still have a smile on my face; y/n always seems to have that effect on me. When I open the bathroom-door I spot her asleep on top of the covers with a book on her chest. I chuckle slightly and shake my head; she always waits for me to come to bed, but often fails to stay awake. I drop my towel and quickly step into a pair of clean boxers before I walk to the light switch and turn it off so the only light in the room is coming from the lamp on the bedside table. I walk to the bed and take her book to place it on the bedside table; I make sure to keep it open on the right page. I carefully lift her up and she mumbles as she slightly frowns at the movement. I hum softly to sooth her and make sure she doesn’t wake up. I somehow manage to move the covers back so I can place her back on the bed. Getting in next to her I drag the covers over the both of us before I turn off the last lamp and pull her into my chest.  
“Daniel.” She breaths out onto my chest.  
My smile grows. “Dreaming about me, are you?” I press a kiss to her head as I hold her even closer. “You have no idea how much I love you.” I whisper before I close my eyes.


End file.
